Nine Months
by Hunter of Artemis101
Summary: Rule #1: Don't stare at monsters. Rule #2: Don't EVER tempt yourself to losing you're virginity. Rule #3: And when you DO lose you're virginity, make sure you wear protection so you don't get pregnant with a certain son of Hades. "What was Apollo going to say when he discovered that his virgin Oracle wasn't so much a virgin anymore? And that Nico di Angelo is the father?"
1. Prologue

**NINE MONTHS:  
Prologue:**

She looked at the sink, trembling furiously. She had been waiting two minutes, (she had been too scared to look when the first minute was over) and she hadn't stopped shaking. And no, it wasn't from the chilly, cold December weather of blizzards and ice. It was from fear and anxiety. There was fear about the future, which was very ironic because Rachel Elizabeth Dare was the Oracle of Delphi and she could have premonitions about the most important things, to the simplest. But, she didn't know this. She had no idea that this was going to happen. And hell, she always knew everything!

But for some reason the Oracle that possessed her hadn't shown her this specific information beforehand. But, she wasn't angry with her...or it. She was mad at herself, irate with herself for getting into this precarious position.

So there was fear of the future, then, there was anxiety. The anxiety of waiting.

Waiting for that damn stick.

Time was the enemy. The realization hit her head on: time was the antagonist of this screwed up story.

She willed herself to look at the stick, but her body held her down, pinning her to the toilet seat.

It was humorous that an inanimate object was going to decide her very own future. Oh, the irony of all of this was too much to bare.

Perching half on the sink, half on the seat, almost like a wild animal she leaned over, her usually bright emerald eyes flickering down.

A pink plus sign greeted her.

Rachel stiffened, then relaxed slowly back onto the toilet seat.

This couldn't be happening.

No, she argued reflexively back to herself, it wasn't happening.

It had to be some kind of hoax, a screw up in Walmart's part. The pink plus sign couldn't be true.

She shut her eyes tightly, breathing heavily. Her breaths sounded ragged and rough, cracked and hoarse. Maybe this was all just Apollo giving her a sick joke, after all, his personality was so childish and lain back he wouldn't know the negative effect it would have. She let out a choked sob, running her hands through her fiery red hair.

She was a Virgin Oracle.

A Virgin Oracle, that wasn't so much a virgin anymore.

And she was pregnant at the solid age of fifteen, although her birth records claim her to be eighteen.

"No, no, no, no, no!" she whispered sharply to herself, feeling the abrupt need to throw up. And this time it wasn't from..._it_.

"Fuck!" It was only one time! She may have sworn herself to become an oracle, but that didn't mean that she didn't get..._urges._

It was building up, the urges, and eventually she had let herself walk straight into temptation.

What was Apollo going to say when he discovered that his prized virgin oracle of Delphi, wasn't a virgin anymore?

And more importantly what was he going to say when he figured out that she was pregnant?

And what was Apollo going to do when he found out that Nico di Angelo was the father?

**A/N: I'd like to introduce the prologue to Nine Months! I wrote this because I have a new couple to ship... Rachel and Nico! They'd be PERFECT for each other. They just give off that feeling when I imagine them together. Anyways, review, follow and favorite! **

**By the way, I might not be able to update this regularly. I have too many other fanfics I'm working on. But I promise I'll update ASAP. :) **


	2. Chapter 1: WEEK ONE

**NINE MONTHS:  
Chapter One: WEEK ONE **

"Congratulations, Miss Dare." Linda, the doctor said, giving her a soft smile. Her eyes were sad, though. "The pregnancy test wasn't a fluke. You're pregnant."

Her ivory eyes grew wide, mouth dropping open. There were dark, circles around her eyelids, her plush lips dry and cracked. "What?" The smile disappeared from Linda's face, her mouth forming into a round 'O'.

"Do you want the child?" She asked urgently, taking a seat next to her on the waiting couch. "I mean there are other options... abortion, adoption-"

"No! I don't want to kill..._it_!" Tears began to form in Rachel's eyes for the first time. She hadn't cried when she found out she was late. Nor when she had taken the pregnancy test. Or even, when she had seen the pink, plus sign clearly forming on her test. But this- this was set in stone. The test had proven to be true and this was her future now. "I mean, are you absolutely positive?" Linda frowned down at the scared girl beside her, realizing that this teenage girl hadn't wanted this baby after all.

"I'm not trying to pry, Rachel, but how old are you?"

"Eighteen," she huffed out, swallowing down a sob. "Just turned eighteen." The doctor eyed her in suspicion, and Rachel immediately knew that Linda was beginning to doubt her words. She was eighteen, at least, she was born eighteen years ago. Ever since she had become the Oracle of Delphi- she was immortal. So she didn't look as defined as an eighteen year old, or mature.

"Oh. So you're not a minor then?"

"No. I'm not." She wiped a tear from her eye, and Linda removed a consoling hand from her back. "That means you won't have to tell my parents, right?"

"Right." Linda confirmed, taking a quick look at her papers trying to prove her doubts. However, when she looked at Rachel Elizabeth Dare's medical sheet in front of her Rachel's words had been truthful. "Well, don't you want to tell them?"

Rachel hesitated, her expression faltering. An image of her father and mother's disappointed and conflicted face flashed through her head. "I'm not sure- I mean, yeah, eventually. But not now. It's too soon." The doctor nodded in understanding, although she clearly didn't understand what Rachel was going through.

She didn't understand what position that this was going to place her in.

Apollo was going to possibly incinerate her- after he was finished with Nico. She'd be stripped of her immortal and magical powers and would have to be evicted from Camp Half Blood. Because, she would be a mortal. Even if she had permission to enter and be in Camp, it wouldn't be the same. Her throat tightened at the bittersweet thought.

Being the Oracle meant everything. It was almost as good as painting- possibly better. She couldn't imagine a life without having an Oracle, or being one.

She swallowed a dark laugh.

"Well, I'll be supportive of whatever decision you make, Miss Dare. And if you do choose to stay with this hospital, then you'll have to come in weekly for checkups. That is, if you're keeping-"

"I am," Rachel finished off firmly. Sure, killing _it_ would take care of most of her problems, but to kill _it_? The idea made her sound monstrous and evil. And furthermore, she didn't believe in abortion- even when she was but a little girl. "So...am I done here? Like, can I go now?"

Linda, the doctor, nodded slowly. Her eyes looking miles and miles away, almost like in a different world. "Yes, you are. Feel free to give me a call if you have any questions, or just need to talk to someone." Resisting a snort, Rachel nodded curtly. This doctor, Linda, didn't know what the hell she was talking about. Linda wasn't the Oracle of Delphi, she didn't break her oath by sleeping with a son of Hades, and she most certainly didn't have to hide her pregnancy and loss of virginity from the sun God. She shook the doctor's hand and half fled from the room, feeling like she was drowning already.

Besides from the overwhelming tears that had come with the news, there was no more. Sure, she was almost leaking with despair but... it was kind of happy, the news. The idea that something living, breathing could be inside her? It made Rachel feel...happy, despite everything that was going on around her. She pushed open the door to the entrance, and was greeted by the cool breeze of October air, along with the withering, color changing leaves.

* * *

_"I like leaves," Nico said stiffly, staring out the window. A hint of a smile appears on her face, but she doesn't take her eyes away from the canvas. Nico's dark eyes look at the teenage girl in front of him, her eyes analyzing the half-finished painting in front of her. Looking back out the window, he leans against the door frame. _

_"Yeah," Rachel dips her feathery brush into the black paint, almost like gossamer. "They're pretty." Obviously not engrossed with the subject of the conversation, Rachel continues with her painting. His words amuse her, and entertain her, but she doesn't find leaves very obscure. _

_"I don't like them 'cause there _pretty,"_ He says the word on the tip of his tongue, so it sounds disgusted. "I like their ability to change themselves. They can do it so easily, so unlike us. People, I mean." He takes a shaky breath, and Rachel's emerald eyes soften. _

_"This was Bianca's favorite season- because of the leaves and all. She would always tell me, "you see those leaves out there, Nico? They can change. Proof that anything can change, even us." He shakes his head, a smile of disbelief on his face. Then, he coughs, his normally pale face flushing because Rachel knows he's almost never this open with someone. Then, that dark sense of humor is back, to cover up the fact that he was sensitive for a minute. "Plus, you know, the leaves are dying. That is my specialty." Rachel smiles softly at his comment, but her eyes are sad. _

_"I've always liked to paint them," she adds in cautiously, her eyebrows furrowing. "There so unique."_

_"Yeah, I guess they are." How Nico di Angelo and Rachel Elizabeth Dare are in the same room, in the same house, is still a mystery to her. Well, it's not that weird. But still, she never thought that she would have to work on a school project with Nico di Angelo._

_"By the way," Nico adds in. "How's the painting going on our class subject?"_

_"Fine," she replies casually taking a quick glance at her painting of a flower. "How's the notes going?"_

_"Fine." He mimics back, not insulting, just...echoing. He's still holding the notes as he stares back out the window, and Rachel knows instantly that there's something else on his mind._

* * *

She shuffles through her ripped jeans, digging out her credit card and calling down a cab. Paparazzi would usually be swarming, wherever Rachel went; perks of being the millionaires daughter. But, she had been very discreet. Just the thought of Rachel being on the cover of Teen Magazine with captions saying: **R.E.D PREGNO?** made her shudder.

She finally successfully flags down a cab. "Where to?"

"Anywhere but here."

"What?" Thalia Marie Grace shrieks, earning looks of disapproval from all the other Huntresses. Rachel gives them a tiny smile, her eyes telling them everything is fine. It's not, but she's willing to lie. "Please tell me this isn't true," she whispers, looking sheepishly down.

Thalia Grace and Rachel Dare had become close. It had surprised many other demigods, hunters and even Rachel herself, of their unbelievable friendship, because well, the two girls were far too different. Thalia liked black, Rachel liked pink. Thalia wore leather jackets, Rachel wore sweaters with kittens sewed into them. But, they also had too much in common.

They were both immortal teenagers, sworn into being virgins. They both had duties and responsibilities. After being better acquainted with one another, Rachel had confided in the daughter of Zeus many times, for her opinions on certain things. And as close as Rachel was to Annabeth, Thalia understood many things that she didn't. Annabeth had Percy- she had the right to be with men and still hold many fantastic powers. Rachel didn't. For better or for worse, she didn't know.

She sighs, feeling slightly uncomfortable on the branch that she was sitting on. "It's true, Thalia. I would've gone to Annabeth first, but I wasn't in the mood for a lecture." Thalia sends her an icy glare, and Rachel breaks the hold on the gaze and looks intently down at the soil in front of her.

She takes a shaky breath, "look, I know this looks bad-"

"Bad? Bad! This is way worse than just bad! This is horrible! Death breath could die because of you!"

"Because of me?" Rachel gapes at Thalia her mouth wide open. She's shocked at how out of character the daughter of Zeus is acting. "I might be the one carrying this _demon spawn, _but it takes two to tango!" Thalia's face softens, her light freckles seemed to dance across her milky white face.

"Sorry," she apologizes. "I just- how did this even happen, Rach?"

"Well, first the egg goes down the fallopian tubes-" Thalia holds up a hand, stopping her on spot.

"I took health class. I know how sex works for Gods sake! I just want to know why? How did you guys, you know...do it?"

Rachel flushes, her face burning brighter than her red hair. She fiddles her thumbs for a bit, before replying.

"Nico was going to the same High School I was. Don't ask me how we ended up in the same school, because I have no clue. Anyways we were partnered up on a science project. We only did it once, it was like a one night stand!"

Thalia bites her lip, drawing blood. She spits before snapping back, "I thought you were smarter than that, Rachel. Did you even pay attention in Health Class?"

"I know how this looks, Thals, believe me I do! He was drunk, I was drunk, he was sad, I was sad. Shit just happens!"

Thalia takes a sip from her water bottle, and the face she makes after the sip strongly suggests that the mysterious liquid wasn't water. She offers some, holding it out to Rachel. "Want some? It's just some liquor."

"Why not? I'm a virgin Oracle, who had unprotected sex with a son of Hades in the girl's restroom, of a low-class bar. Completely wasted, too. After all, what do I have to lose?" Thalia gives her a sympathetic look, her blue eyes darkening in a deep shade of shame. Rachel runs a hand through her flame hair. "But I can't drink any. It won't be good for... _it_." Rachel glances down at her flat stomach, realizing only now that in a few months that her stomach would be gone replaced by a swollen watermelon.

Thalia purses her dark lips before, twisting the cap on. "Right. Sorry."

She waves her hand, "it's all right." The two immortal girls sit in silence listening to the sound of crickets singing and the Hunters packing and shuffling about. Darkness is slowly swallowing the forest hole. After a very long, awkward, pregnant pause Thalia asks, "when are you going to tell Nico?"

"Who says I am?" Rachel responds bitterly, her back leaning up against a tree. Thalia's eyes widen in the utter blackness of the forest, but the giant camp fire behind them illuminates her face casting a red shadow across her cheeks and forehead.

"You're not going to tell him? He deserves a right to know, Rachel."

"He also deserves the right to live, too. I've thought about this the entire cab ride up here. I've never been so sure about something in my entire life. I care about Nico. I'm not sure if I love him or not, but I sure as hell care. And I care enough to not let him get evaporated by Apollo!"

"...what are you going to do?" Thalia demands, a sober tone in her voice.

"I'm going to try to hide my pregnancy from Apollo. No matter what it takes."

Thalia stares at her, eyes flickering dangerously. "Hide something from a God? Rachel, he's going to be even more pissed when he finds out you've been lying to him... about being a virgin."

Rachel's jaw sets, her green eyes shimmering with determination. Her eyes are still on the ground, but the firmness of her words are undeniable. "That's why Apollo won't find out. And neither will Nico. This may be his fault, as well as mine, but I'm taking responsibility for it."

She half expects Thalia to be irate, but instead her voice is calm. "Rachel...I'm not sure it's your responsibility to take."

"For nine months it is."

"Okay..." Thalia seemed to be processing everything in. "Who else are you going to tell? Annabeth? Percy?"

"Possibly Annabeth. Percy? I'm not so sure."

"Why not Percy?"

"He'd probably kill Nico before Apollo did," Rachel explains and the two girls burst into laughter, Thalia snorting unladylike, while Rachel giggles. It felt good to laugh- she hadn't in a long time.

"Okay, okay." Thalia wipes a stray tear from her eye. "Enough. Let's get down to business. Don't you have to see Apollo once a month for like, you're Oracle checkup or something?" Rachel cursed under her breath. She had completely forgotten about that!

"Yeah, you could say that. I guess I could be good for one or two months, if I wear a baggie shirt or something."

"You'll have to learn to cloud your thoughts. The Gods can read minds."

Rachel stands up, frustration flickering angrily through her. "But what then? If I can somehow manage to trick Apollo for a couple of months, what happens when I'm all puffy and fat? He'll surely know then."

Thalia looks thoughtful for a moment, her chin resting on her water bottle cap. "Maybe you can somehow convince him that you won't be coming for the rest of the months."

She runs her hands through her hair. "Gah! This is so hard! All I wanted to do was have a normal life. Go to school, see Apollo once a month. Have some visions once and while, recite some helpful prophecies- not this."

"Not that I want this, but you could always get an abortion."

Rachel lets out a cry, not an angry one, but a tired one. "I know! Getting rid of the baby would solve practically all my problems. But, I can't do it Thalia. I won't kill my own baby."

She stands up with me, and places a hand on my shoulder. "Come on girlie, you can do this! And I'll be right there to help you along the way."

Rachel Dare suddenly felt a glimmer of hope from those words.

You. Can. Do. This.

**A/N: Yay! First chapter is up. I never would have thought it, but I really like writing pregnancy fanfics. :) Oh and as I said in the prologue A/N I might not be able to update regularly. Anyways, thank you guys who reviewed, followed and favorited. Meant a bunch!**

**I just started watching American Horror Story- not at all what I thought it would be like. It's AMAZING! I love it so much, and I'm probably gonna write a lot of fanfics for Violet and Tate (the two teenage kids on the show) cause there awesome! ;) **

**More Stories by Me:  
Playing The Player-"Here's the game, Percy Jackson. We date. We hold hands, we kiss. We do all that couple stuff I know you despise. The first person who falls in love with each other loses." Annabeth Chase has had enough of womanizer Percy Jackson, after he breaks up with her best friend. So she tries to do the impossible. She tries to play the player. Only problem? She's falling in love with him._  
_Unfinished Stories- "Annabeth Chase didn't think she was crazy, but when it came to a certain green eyed boy... she thought she was going completely and utterly insane." A collection of unfinished one-shots or short stories I have yet to finish. Most are Percabeth, but some include other couples as well such as Jeyna/Jasper/Lazel etc. Vote on the unfinished stories that you think I should continue! Rated K-T because there's a lot of them. R&R!  
The Butterfly Effect- Love. Sorrow. Remorse. Lies. "She screams until she's blue in the face. She screams and screams and screams yes. But she knows it's too late. The war has began, and now there's no going back." Anger. Regret, but most importantly betrayal. Set in Mockingjay, with the biggest twist ever imaginable. Rated T/M. Peeta/Katniss, Gale/Madge.  
Guilt-"Because in the end Annabeth decided that it's the guilt that is the worst." The aftermath of Tarturas, Annabeth and Percy have to deal with the heavy guilt that easily overpasses the burden of the sky. Rated T for torture, suicide, angst. Percabeth.  
Let The Fear In-"The fear was real. And I knew I had to deal with it. So I just made a choice. I'd let the fear in, let it take over, let it do its thing, but only for five seconds, that's all I was going to give it. So I started to count: one, two, three, four, five. Then it was gone." The fear was controlling her, as the car sat underwater. Then she thought- Jason. She had to save him. Somehow.  
The Little Mockingjay-"On the last moment, I rub the pin back and forth in between my fingertips feeling the warmth from it. The warmth from the little Mockingjay." Prim's perspective during the reaping, with a kiss on the cheek, comfort, and her thoughts about the capitol and the little glass bowl full of slips, she despises. Rated T for Angst and depressing words.  
Love- "Do you love, Annabeth?" Tyson questioned, as I spit out my drink. "What?" Tyson asks Percy if he loves Annabeth, and other very personal questions about their relationships. Set in TBOL, One-shot.  
It Was Her-After Beckendorf's death, Percy and Annabeth have a meaningful talk about his death, the prophecy, the war and about a certain red-head. "It wasn't your fault." "I can't lose you." "You won't." "You don't have to be jealous of her." One shot.  
Eternal Flame Prologue: A one shot/prologue to the new Percy Jackson fanfic Eternal Flame. Review and let me know if I should continue this or change the prologue. R&R  
All's Fair in Love and War-"Wait," Rachel said backtracking. "Did you just call me a hooker?" Octavian looked confused as she leaned up against the statue of Jupiter and giggled." He hated her. He despised her. So why was he finding it so hard not to stare into those green eyes of hers? She hated him. She despised him. Yet for some reason, he amused her to no end  
Tears of Glass- "How would her gravestone get here? It was impossible, because her whole family was...dead. Yet here it stood in the middle of a graveyard." Katherine reflects on her past, and all her mistakes. She also remembers all the times that she, the Katherine Peirce, cried. "Because it hurt. And feeling the shards of glass escape from her eyes, somehow made it all better." Rated T.**


	3. Chapter 2: WEEK TWO

**Chapter Two: WEEK TWO**

The doctor had informed her that Rachel Elizabeth Dare had been pregnant for an entire month, and the demon spawn would start to make her feel nauseas- sometimes to the point of revolting. Rachel sighed heavily, staring down at her flat stomach. She still prayed that the doctor was incorrect- that there was no living, growing, breathing thing inside of her. But, she knew that it was wrong to be in denial too. It was just...hard.

"Hey, Rachel," Annabeth slid across the booth from her, looking as lively as ever. "It's been too long! I'm so glad you called." Rachel jolted upward in surprise, her clasped fingers flying apart. Annabeth gave her a sheepish look. "Sorry."

Rachel was at _Applebees_ hoping to meet up with a certain daughter of Athena and spill the news. Well, after Thalia was done nagging twenty four-seven for her to confess to Annabeth Chase. And now, she wasn't sure she was even going to tell Annabeth. Perhaps they would just reminisce or chat about her favorite son of Poseidon and how he still didn't propose to Annabeth. And besides, the only reason that Thalia even had half convinced her was because she had practically shoved her into a Cab, telling the taxi driver to go directly to_ Applebees. _She crossed her arms across her chest and quietly huffed at the memory. Rachel could've been getting kidnapped and the cab driver wouldn't even had thought twice!

Annabeth gave her a look from her abrupt silence. Rachel blinked and waved it off. "No, I'm sorry. I've been a bit jumpy lately." She kept half expecting Apollo to jump out from some dark alleyway and scream in her face, "you just got punked!" But that never happened yet, and she was beginning to let her guard down. She didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. And she wasn't sure if she wanted to know that. It seemed like Rachel wasn't certain of anything anymore.

Annabeth's grey eyes narrowed in suspicion at her reaction, and already Rachel felt like she was underneath a microscope as those intimidating eyes analyzed her. Tensing, Rachel leaned back in the seat, trying to look everywhere but at her. Sometimes she hated the fact that her friend could read people so easily. And her father had always said that Rachel was as easy to read, as an open book. Annabeth pursed her lips, then broke her gaze from Rachel, a pursuing expression etched across her face. Normally, Rachel didn't mind Annabeth's ability to stare through people, to figure out that something was going on. When Percy had thrown her a surprise eighteenth birthday party, she had given Percy this look and he had crumpled underneath her stare, telling her all about her 'surprise' party. But now- this was something that the daughter of Athena couldn't be informed about. The less people know about Rachel's pregnancy the better.

"What?" Rachel asked, shrinking slightly away from her gaze. Annabeth's eyebrows furrowed and she looked abruptly down at her colorful menu. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"I'm not staring at you," Rachel rolled her eyes at her vague comment, also staring down at the menu, but not really reading it. "Okay, fine. It's just you seemed...scared, nervous. Is everything okay?" Her eyes had changed from firm to concerned.

"Everything's fine," Rachel swallowed down the lump in her throat, wanting so badly to tell Annabeth everything. If roles had been reversed she would have wanted Annabeth to. But, then again, this wasn't an alternate universe. Rachel was the one who was pregnant, the one with the responsibility growing inside of her. The one who had to carry all of these problems that she wouldn't just surpass. "Really."

Annabeth gave her another meaningful look, her face hardening. "You know I will find out eventually."

Rachel sighed heavily once more, but didn't respond.

"I can keep a secret, Rachel. Honestly, I bet you're just over reacting to whatever it is. It's not like you lost your virginity or anything." Annabeth gently laughed, resting her arms on the table. Rachel collected herself and sent her a thin, wincing smile, wishing that she was a better actress. Plus, she had just single-handedly pinpointed about fifty percent of her problem. Annabeth's eyes widened at her sudden mood shift. "Don't tell me that you did Rachel!"

All in all, Rachel decided to tell her considering that the daughter of Athena would figure it out eventually. "Um, yeah."

Annabeth paled visibly. "Does Apollo know?"

She shrugged, like it wasn't that big of a deal, but it was. "No. And he's not going to."

"You do realize he's a God? Eventually, he's going to figure this shit out." Annabeth rolled her eyes, muttering something underneath her breath that Rachel couldn't quite catch. She decided not to pursue the matter.

"Hopefully not," Rachel responded, her throat drying. That was her waking nightmare-Apollo finding out and taking Rachel's powers away, perhaps vaporizing Nico in the process. "And it gets a tad worse..."

Annabeth scowled. "How can this situation get any worse?"

She took a deep breath. She had already broke the news to Thalia, so it was a little bit easier to confess."I'm pregnant."

A pregnant pause **(A/N: Heh. Pun.)** took over the table, Annabeth's eyes flashing dangerously. Rachel swallowed (more like gulped) and wondered when Annabeth would break the silence. Her stomach did a flip, wondering what reaction her friend would have. Thalia's reaction hadn't been exactly good, and that was easygoing, sarcastic Thalia. Annabeth...she was unpredictable.

"Please tell me your joking, Rachel." She broke the tense silence and Rachel immediately wished that she hadn't.

"You're pregnant..." Annabeth repeated, almost as if in a trance. Her eyes seemed to be a million miles away. "Okay, so you're pregnant."

"Yeah."

Instead of getting angry like Thalia had, Annabeth seemed to be calm and collected about the whole thing. Like Annabeth was trying to be calm for Rachel. "Well, I'm sure everything will turn out fine. As long as no one finds out about this, of course."

"That's what I'm planning," Rachel said tediously, giving Annabeth a strange look. She knew that she was the last person to be shooting people peculiar looks but Annabeth was taking this way too calmly. She was acting like nothing had happened! It annoyed Rachel a little, but then rethinking it, maybe Annabeth was being so cool for her sake. Rachel had expected a birds and bees lecture, but the daughter of Athena had left her more surprised than ever.

"Does anyone else know?"

"Just Thalia."

Annabeth chewed on her bottom lip, troubled. "Forgive me for prying so rudely...but, who's the father?"

The two girls mouths clasped shut, when they saw the figure in front of them.

"Hello," a bright, bubbly women said suddenly appearing out of nowhere. Annabeth's hand flinched, and she knew that Annabeth had grabbed onto her dagger. Rachel bit her lip to keep from screaming. The waitress was a monster, but if she did scream, that broke one of the rules. The rules of being the Oracle of Delphi.

_Rule #1: Don't EVER stare at monsters, because if you do, they'll figure out that you are a clear-sighted mortal. And worse, they'll discover that you're the Oracle of Delphi and demand for a prophecy. Or worse, kill you._

Rachel shuddered at the negative thoughts. She followed those rules because she didn't exactly want to become monster-bait. Heh. Monster-bait.

- focus Rachel she commanded herself.

Normally, when she saw a monster, she would just turn her heel and walk away. But on rare occasions, it was impossible to just walk away. Situations like today. But today, she had a demigod with her.

"I'm Kelly and I'll be you're waitress today," the name reminded Rachel of the empousa cheerleader, when she had officially met Percy. But, this wasn't Kelli the vampire-goat thing. This was clearly something different.

In her real, true mythological form, she didn't even look like a monster. The only thing that gave Kelly away was her unnatural sharp, grimy teeth and pointy ears. Rachel had never seen any mythological creature like it. "Can I start you off with anything to drink?"

"Water with lemon please," Rachel gave Kelly a casual smile, while Annabeth seemed to still be deciding whether or not this 'waitress' was a monster or not.

"Coke." She hissed icily. "...Please." Kelly sent her an angry look, before nodding her head, and walking away. It took Rachel only a moment to realize that Kelly wasn't irate with Annabeth- she was afraid of her.

"Is she a monster?" Annabeth demanded once Kelly was out of hearing range.

"Yes," I admitted, watching her walk into the kitchens. "I've never seen anything like it before though... her true form is so pixie like."

"Maybe a sprite?" It wasn't a comment, but more like a question. Rachel shook her head.  
"No, I've seen those before. This thing, her- it, whatever it is, it's not a playful little sprite. It has sharp teeth and pointed up ears."

Annabeth paled.

"What is it?"

She cursed under her breath. "It can't be..."

"Can't be what?"

Her eyes shot back to the kitchen, looking more worried than anything, and that was something rare for her. "The description of the monster you describe is a sprite. Only there much worse from regular ones. There called Kabalos. According to legend they were mischievous sprites/pixies who were frightened by half bloods and wouldn't go near them. But, they did take pleasure on torturing mortals. Especially pregnant, young females." I shivered in my seat. Annabeth eyed me carefully. "Well, anyways, they seemed so amusing to the Gods. Innocent too. That's the only reason they tolerated them. Hercules even tried to kill them, but they amused him so much that he showed them mercy. They were created by Mr. D, loyal companions to him."

I shrugged aimlessly. "That doesn't sound so bad."

"It's not," her eyes darkened. "But something happened. Hecate, a minor goddess of magic was so fed up with them. Apparently, they were averting all the attention of magic, to mischief. So she cast a spell upon them to 'become the terrors they really were'." Annabeth shook her head, her blonde curls hitting the side of her face.

I glanced uneasily back to the kitchen still waiting for Kelly to pop out of nowhere. "That doesn't sound too good...then what happened?"

"Well, the spell kind of backfired on Hecate. She had only intentions on making Kabalos look like fools in front of the Olympians. Instead, they went crazy. There harmless pranks turned malevolent. Itching powder that would make you itch until you dug through your own brain. Putting a piranha in someone's supply of water. They also broke into Olympus and literally tortured the Gods. And...well...I don't want to tell you this but they have a... specific diet."

"What do they eat?" I questioned instantly, not wanting to wait any longer.

She sighed, playing with her hands. "Apparently them torturing pregnant, young females hasn't changed. But, they would stick around for months and months. Nine months to be exact."

"You don't mean-"

She cut me off. "Yeah, I do. They'd feast on the baby, taking advantage of the mortal mother when she's weak in labor."

"That's terrible!" The thought was too horrible to contemplate... "Is that why she was eyeing me like I was a meal?"

"Yes." Annabeth's mouth snapped shut as Kelly appeared in the distance, carrying two drinks.

"Here's your lemon with water and a coke. Are you ready to take your order?" I probably looked pretty shaken, so Annabeth spoke for me.

"Two Caesar salads please."

"Any dressings?"

"No."

"Are you sure you want salads?" Kelly's eyes seemed to twinkle as she flicked her raven hair back. "I mean, with a baby along the way, you'd want it to be healthy wouldn't you?"

I started up at her, giving him a soft strained smile. "I think I'd like a salad please."

"Sure." She didn't look to pleased by my response, but scribbled something down on her notepad. An image of Kelly drawing a roasted baby on the baby flashed through Rachel's mind. A look of disgust formed on her face from the horrible thought.

When she left, I asked Annabeth, "how come she hasn't attacked us yet?"

"It's because I'm here. Remember how I said they're terrified of demigods? Well, she's waiting for me to leave you alone. Then, she'll kidnap you or something."

"That's a nice thought." I shuddered visibly again. "And anyways, why haven't I ever seen one before? Why weren't they fighting in the battle of New York?"

A dark look that even Nico would be proud of cast across her face. "Because Mr. D destroyed them. And somehow, there back." She paused for a moment. "There's a storm coming Rachel, and I can feel it."

...

"Tell me what you know you Η μητέρα γαμημένο πόρνη!" Annabeth slapped Kelly across the face, and the Kablos roared in pain and fear. Tears shimmered in Kelly's yellow eyes, and Rachel stood there idly, wondering what they're conversation was about. She had always been able to speak a little bit of Greek, but she couldn't decipher Annabeth's Greek with her quick paced words. She winced, and felt a stab of pity rush through her. She knew Kabalos were evil creatures, but the look that was across Kelly's face made her arms began to twitch. She felt a sudden urge to...to...kill... Annabeth.

" Δεν φοβάστε η κόρη της Αθηνάς!" Annabeth spun the chair that Kelly was strapped to around so there eyes were locked. Kelly struggled against her imprisonment, but all that she gained was a slap in the face.

"Something tells me that isn't true, Kell. Now, are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

Kelly cackled her fear evaporating at Annabeth's words. "Funny, that's exactly what you're lover said. Well, right before we ripped him to shreds." Annabeth's eyebrows arched with suspicion, but even Rachel could see Annabeth's lips quiver and her hand tremble slightly.

Annabeth said quietly, her voice dispatching at the end. "You're lying..."

"Am I? How can you be so certain?"

"You're afraid of us, Kelly. Kabalos fear half-bloods." Annabeth was hesitant, her grey eyes flashing with worry and dread.

"Perhaps back then," Kelly gave her an insane, bloody grin and Annabeth flinched backwards. "But this is a different era, daughter of Athena." Her eyes then found Rachel's green ones, and once again she had to restrain herself from grabbing the knife to the side of her, and plunging it deeply into Annabeth Chase's back. Over and over again, images of her slowly torturing Annabeth replayed in her mind. Rachel let out a small cry of pain, still gripping the side of the table tightly. Annabeth paid no attention to her, focusing on Kelly.

"No. Percy is fine. You think I'm going to call you're bluff? Have you forgotten who my mother is?"

Kelly sighed, stretching out her hands, her teeth looking sharper than ever. "Have you forgotten what you're fatal flaw is, Annabeth Chase? Yes I know, don't look so surprised. In Tartarus, Kronos told me all about you. And Percy Jackson as well. How he told me to slowly torture you're lover. Strap him to the table, fuck him roughly, then slice into him. Over and over again." Annabeth sank to her knees, letting out an agonized scream like an invisible form was torturing her.

"What the...what's going on?" Rachel shouted over the utter madness and insanity. Kelly sighed pitifully. And right before Rachel's eyes she transported across the room so she was standing above Annabeth.

Annabeth glowered up at her, her teeth grinding together.

"Were so much more powerful than you think..." she then kicked Annabeth with her foot, sending her flying at the motels wall. A low gasp escaped Rachel's chapped lips, and she scrambled upwards, startled, fear seeping through her in heavy waves. If Rachel's gasp was loud, Annabeth's scream of pain was much louder. Rachel winced as she heard the sickening snap of her wrist bone. Her hand flew to her mouth- wishing for once that the Oracle of Delphi could control her. Kelly let out a shrill cackle and instantly she was standing triumphantly over Annabeth, that sick grin still stretching across her lips. The lines under Kelly's forest green eyes crinkled, as she leaned over Annabeth territorially.

"Does that answer your questions, daughter of Athena?" Annabeth groaned and she pushed herself upward attempting to grab her dagger with her unbroken hand.

Key word: attempt.

Kelly let out a roar of anger, her light figure stepping on Annabeth's flailing hand. Rachel expected it to have no effect on her, but Kelly once again had proven her wrong. Her light weight seemed to bear the weight of the sky as she rested on her hand. Annabeth let out a frustrated shriek of pain and humiliation. Annabeth then eyed Rachel, grey on emerald green.

Her lips formed the ghost of the word, and mouthing she said: "run."

Rachel hesitated. What kind of person would she be if she did indeed flee from the scene? Ditch one of her closest friends? Something stirred inside of her. Rage. How dare this baby eating monster hurt her friend? How dare this _bitch _even think about harming her baby?

_Mine_, Rachel thought possessively. _My baby is MINE._

Grabbing the metal pole from beside her, she advanced toward Kelly- taking careful, slow steps. She balanced on her feet, slowly walking over the floor, praying that it wouldn't creak. Kelly didn't see her coming, considering the 'fun' she was having with Annabeth. Rachel raised it over her head and-

SLICE

A sword cut into the belly of Kelly, long before Rachel could swing. Rachel leapt backward in surprise to the figure that had just appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Stumbling backward, Kelly's mouth opening in a look of full on surprise, she evaporated into monster dust.

Dust fell over the unknown killer and the daughter of Athena, her grey eyes flickering dangerously upward.

Rachel let out a gasp as she stared at the man.

"N-nico?"

He sent her a sideways, crooked grin. "Am I interrupting something?"

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews! Meant a bunch! Sorry it took me so long to update, but then again, I warned you. Also if you want a translation of what Annabeth and Kelly said, go on google translate. I didn't have them say it in English 'cause they're practically trash talking eachother.  
**

**FOLLOW ME ON INSTAGRAM: jaimeeswag12**

**More stories by me:**

**Playing The Player-"Here's the game, Percy Jackson. We date. We hold hands, we kiss. We do all that couple stuff I know you despise. The first person who falls in love with each other loses." Annabeth Chase has had enough of womanizer Percy Jackson, after he breaks up with her best friend. So she tries to do the impossible. She tries to play the player. Only problem? She's falling in love with him._  
_Unfinished Stories- "Annabeth Chase didn't think she was crazy, but when it came to a certain green eyed boy... she thought she was going completely and utterly insane." A collection of unfinished one-shots or short stories I have yet to finish. Most are Percabeth, but some include other couples as well such as Jeyna/Jasper/Lazel etc. Vote on the unfinished stories that you think I should continue! Rated K-T because there's a lot of them. R&R!**  
**The Butterfly Effect- Love. Sorrow. Remorse. Lies. "She screams until she's blue in the face. She screams and screams and screams yes. But she knows it's too late. The war has began, and now there's no going back." Anger. Regret, but most importantly betrayal. Set in Mockingjay, with the biggest twist ever imaginable. Rated T/M. Peeta/Katniss, Gale/Madge.**  
**Guilt-"Because in the end Annabeth decided that it's the guilt that is the worst." The aftermath of Tarturas, Annabeth and Percy have to deal with the heavy guilt that easily overpasses the burden of the sky. Rated T for torture, suicide, angst. Percabeth.**  
**Let The Fear In-"The fear was real. And I knew I had to deal with it. So I just made a choice. I'd let the fear in, let it take over, let it do its thing, but only for five seconds, that's all I was going to give it. So I started to count: one, two, three, four, five. Then it was gone." The fear was controlling her, as the car sat underwater. Then she thought- Jason. She had to save him. Somehow.**  
**The Little Mockingjay-"On the last moment, I rub the pin back and forth in between my fingertips feeling the warmth from it. The warmth from the little Mockingjay." Prim's perspective during the reaping, with a kiss on the cheek, comfort, and her thoughts about the capitol and the little glass bowl full of slips, she despises. Rated T for Angst and depressing words.**  
**Love- "Do you love, Annabeth?" Tyson questioned, as I spit out my drink. "What?" Tyson asks Percy if he loves Annabeth, and other very personal questions about their relationships. Set in TBOL, One-shot.**  
**It Was Her-After Beckendorf's death, Percy and Annabeth have a meaningful talk about his death, the prophecy, the war and about a certain red-head. "It wasn't your fault." "I can't lose you." "You won't." "You don't have to be jealous of her." One shot.**  
**Eternal Flame Prologue: A one shot/prologue to the new Percy Jackson fanfic Eternal Flame. Review and let me know if I should continue this or change the prologue. R&R**  
**All's Fair in Love and War-"Wait," Rachel said backtracking. "Did you just call me a hooker?" Octavian looked confused as she leaned up against the statue of Jupiter and giggled." He hated her. He despised her. So why was he finding it so hard not to stare into those green eyes of hers? She hated him. She despised him. Yet for some reason, he amused her to no end**  
**Tears of Glass- "How would her gravestone get here? It was impossible, because her whole family was...dead. Yet here it stood in the middle of a graveyard." Katherine reflects on her past, and all her mistakes. She also remembers all the times that she, the Katherine Peirce, cried. "Because it hurt. And feeling the shards of glass escape from her eyes, somehow made it all better." Rated T.**  
**Brave- "Reyna was tired...tired of living in her sister's shadow.**  
**Nine Months-"What was Apollo going to say when he discovered that his virgin Oracle of Delphi, wasn't a virgin anymore? And more importantly what was he going to say when he figured out that she was pregnant?" It was only one time, but one time was all it took. Now, pregnant with Nico di Angelo's baby, Rachel and Nico have to hide Rachel's pregnancy from Apollo. For nine whole months. Rated T.**  
**The Way They're Not-"To Annabeth Chase Bad Boys are arrogant, players who have no care for rules. To Percy Jackson Good Girls are uptight, vain girls, who don't know how to live." When Annabeth Chase gets a reporting job she is thrilled. Until she finds out what the job is. She has to dress and act like a guy and join a gang. The big problem- Percy Jackson is the gang leader. Percabeth.**


End file.
